De la soledad a la compañía
by DulcePerversion
Summary: Este se queda como un Oneshot ;   ¿Qué pasa cuando Sirius Black se queda sólo en la biblioteca de la mansión y acude a él la única persona que él necesita? ANTI-DIABETICOS


_**Disclaimer: **__Como siempre repetiré todos los personajes son de JK excepto Sirius que es mío, ok no; también es de JK. Aquí lo único mío es la retorcida imaginación .No es muy bueno, pero no aguanté las ganas de subirlo. Es anti- diabéticos, aviso de una vez; estoy completamente enamorada, por eso escribo así ;)_

**De la soledad a la compañía.**

Me encuentro completamente solo, en la biblioteca que es lo único que me puede hacer recordarla… Raro para ser un Black, pero sí; estoy sólo y en una biblioteca a causa de enamorarme de la mejor amiga de mi ahijado, ¿Saben?, creo que ella logró lo que los dementores no pudieron… Hacerme perder la cabeza.

No puedo creer que una persona tan madura y tan frágil haya podido conmigo; se imaginan qué diría mi madre al saber que me enamoré perdidamente de una hija de muggles? Creo que mandaría a Kreacher a entrar a mi habitación a media noche a quitarme la cabeza.

_Demonios, _por andar perdido en mis pensamientos no la he visto entrar; es tan hermosa, su manera de mirar con esos ojos almendrados que me derriten, su manera de esconderse detrás de los libros, su manera de sonrojarse cuando me ve observándola sin perderme cada uno de los detalles de su imperfecta perfección. Diantre, ven? Me he enamorado perdida y locamente de ella, de Hermione Granger, de la ratoncita de biblioteca que parece estar enamorada del afortunado pelirrojo. _Maldito pelirrojo._  
-Sirius, me puedes decir que te pasa- me dice con preocupación en sus ojos y haciéndome sacar de pronto de mi ensimismamiento- estas rato, me esquivas, no sólo a mi, sino también a Ronald, qué te pasa?  
_Demonios, ¿Y AHORA CON QUE DIABLOS LE SALGO?-_Hermione creo que te imaginas cosas- le dije con voz moderada intentando aparentar una calma inexistente-  
-Yo creo que no- me dijo con un susurro acercándose a mi pecho y dejándome helado.  
-Creo que me enamoré de ti- suspiré derrotado y en mi mente empezó a maquinarse una escena de novela romántica, basada en la música que me gustaba, sólo por el hecho de contrariar a mis padres, después de todo soy el Black en discordia, creo que lo plantea más el haberme enamorado de una sangre sucia. _Hija de muggles, malditas costumbres sangre pura. _

_Las puertas de esta prisión no abren para mi_

No sé que me pasó en ese momento, _Demonios, _todo un orgulloso Black y rendido ante los pies de Eros flechado mortalmente como un joven con veinte años menos, no sé como, ni porqué pero en ese momento me acerqué más a ella y me recosté en su pecho.

_Me arrastro sobre estas manos y rodillas_

Ella me miró y sonrió asustada, fue un gesto tan tierno que creo que eso fue lo que me impulsó a seguir con más.

_Oh, intento tomarte de la mano_

-Pensé que no era correspondida- me susurró lentamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- pensé que jamás te fijarías en alguien tan poca cosa como yo.  
En ese momento mi alama toco la gloria, por Merlín, en esos momentos no pude ser más feliz.  
-Era yo el que tenía miedo preciosa- le dije acunándola en mis brazos, no pensé vivir para hacer algo así fuera de mi imaginación

_Estoy aterrorizado entre estas cuatro paredes  
Estas barras de hierro no pueden aprisionar mi alma_

-Miedo?, el último de los legendarios Black acobardándose de estar enamorado- me dijo con una sonrisa contenida.  
Así me atreví a lanzar una de mis legendarias sonrisas oxidadas de merodeador rogándole a Merlín que funcionara con ella así como había funcionado en épocas de ataño.- Tengo que aceptarlo, creía que nunca me iba a enamorar y menos en estas condiciones- le dije tomándola de la barbilla e imaginándome miles de cosas.

_Todo lo que necesito es a ti  
Ven por favor, te estoy llamando_

Ella hizo lo que nunca pensé que haría, tomó mi mano y unió sus labios con los míos en un beso que a pesar de mi experiencia me dejó como un pequeño chiquillo a manos de una profesora completamente experta.

_Y oh, te estoy gritando  
De prisa que me caigo, estoy cayendo_

_-_Te necesito- me dijo al oído y francamente pensé en ese momento en envolverme con ella, pero mi sentido común vino a mí y me puso ante la cruel realidad: ella era una pequeña de 17 años y yo un viejo decrépito veinte años mayor que ella.

__

Muéstrame lo que es  
Ser el último esperando  
Y enséñame la diferencia entre el bien y el mal  
Y te mostraré lo que puedo ser

-No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti- suspiré cansado, por una extraña razón mis huesos habían dejado de responderme y no podía alejarme de ella. Quería que me dijera que me quería o que me deseaba, eso era suficiente para mi desesperado corazón

_Dilo por mi  
Dímelo  
Y dejaré esta vida atrás  
Dime que vale la pena salvarme_

_-_Te necesito- me dijo nuevamente- Te.. te.. Te quiero Sirius Black- He de aceptarlo, eso me dejó más paralizado, ella, la niña de mies sueños, quien había reemplazado a la pelirroja que habíamos amado mi mejor amigo y yo, la persona ideal, me decía eso, que me quería. Sólo atiné a besarla suavemente con temor de hacerle daño y sin sacarle ninguna prenda de ropa, me sentía mal, no quería atarla a un viejo.

__

Las puertas del cielo no abren para mi  
Con estas alas rotas estoy cayendo  
Y todo lo que puedo ver es a ti  
Las paredes de esta ciudad no tienen amor para mi  
Estoy en la cornisa de la decimoctava historia  
Y oh, grito por ti  
Ven por favor, te estoy llamando  
Y todo lo que necesito de ti  
De prisa que me caigo, estoy cayendo

Ella correspondió mi beso y enredó sus manos por mi camisa desprendiéndola con una suavidad casi dolorosa, luego empezó a desabrocharse su blusa y me dejó extasiado con todo lo que pude vislumbrar.

En ese momento se acabó todo el miedo, me enredé en su cuerpo y ella me brindó todo el amor que tenía consumándose en su ser, decidí hacer de esa noche la noche más perfecta para los dos, decidí hacer que ella me sintiera tan adentro de su ser que gritara mi nombre una y otra vez.

Al final de la noche decidimos subir a mi dormitorio donde ella dormía irradiando paz, mientras yo estaba en la estratosfera, más feliz que cuando me compraron mi primera escoba; en un momento determinado, ella se acurrucó en mi pecho y me susurró-_Sirius ya duérmete- _creo que eso fue lo suficiente para mí. La rodeé con mis brazos y con una sonrisa me acosté a su lado.

OoO

-¿Sirius?- me llamó un Harry Potter con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojarme al completo.  
-Harry James Potter Evans- gritó Hermione convocando toda la ropa con su varita y vistiéndonos dicho sea de paso a los dos- no te han enseñado a tocar?  
-Nada Herms- dijo con notable tristeza- fue que tuve una pesadilla, estaba solo y Sirius estaba muerto-  
-Qué pasa cachorro?- le dije tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo hasta la cama- sólo fue una pesadilla, yo estoy aquí- no estoy acostumbrado a los abrazos pero Harry y Hermione siempre serán mi excepción.  
-Harry ya-le dijo ella con una voz tan suave que me pareció que afloraba todo su instinto maternal cuando estaba con Harry- estamos aquí para ti, no nos ha pasado nada.  
-Creo que por fin me encontraste madrina, eh Sirius?- dijo el pequeño Azabache con una sincera sonrisa- ahora me entró un delirio de niño pequeño- dijo con un brillo en los ojos que yo reconocí como típico de James: malicia pura, ¿Qué tramaría el pequeño Potter?: Sus palabras me sorprendieron y me arrebataron una risa- Ábranme campo, voy a dormir en el medio de los dos- dijo con una sonrisa.  
-_Demonios, _Harry, creo que te afecto eso de haber derrotado a Voldemort- dijo Hermione sonriendo-  
-Ábrele campo preciosa- le dije a Hermione- es como James, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, lo consigue.  
-Está bien ahora A DORMIR- dijo el azabache con autoridad- tengo sueño.  
-Hasta mañana Harry, hasta mañana amor- dijo mi castaña, se dio la vuelta y se durmió.

En ese momento Harry me dijo:  
-Esta es la familia que siempre deseé tener- me abrazó en ese momento- creo que mi padre estará feliz de que ahora tu me cuidas como él, Hasta mañana Sirius-  
-Hasta mañana Harry- le dije revolviéndole el cabello-

No puedo ser más feliz: el ahijado que considero mi hijo acostado entre la mujer que amo y yo. Creo que no puedo pedir nada más. He superado las barreras del miedo y le he ganado al pelirrojo, creo que por fin podré dormir en paz luego de dieciséis años de culpa por la muerte de mis mejores amigos.

_Les gusta? No les gusta? Me tiran tomatazos? No sé opinen!  
O les mando a Harry, a Herms y a Sirius a que les echen unas cuantas maldiciones: D  
Alexa ;)_


End file.
